Spooked Ya!
by Keiko Reine Frost
Summary: This is what happens when I type Animorphs late at night. I end up scaring poor old Chapman with a reality TV show. Flamers, hit the road!
1. Knock, Knock!

**Yep, no point to this. Nope, not long at all. Is it worth reading? *Mutters dumbly* I don't know. I just figured 'Why not?'**

**Disclaimer: *checks watch* I don't own the Animorphs at 11:10 p.m., so I doubt I own them at any other time either.**

**Flamers, go look for some other prey. This story's bad enough without you guys around like flies on stinky cheese. (Eeew, I'll need to shop for new comparisons soon.)**

_Spooked Ya!_

"Mikey, is it on?" There was a short pause as the he pressed the Bluetooth headpiece against his ear. "Are we rolling yet, Mikey?" The man demanded, checking his jacket for lint once or twice.

"H-hold on, sir, in five…" Mikey said, battling against his camera for access.

The man smoothed down his gel-filled, mocha-brown hair to perfect. "Well, hurry it up! I don't pay you to stand there dumbly."

"On it, sir." Mikey muttered, clicking away. Distantly he wished that they would be on the air sooner than expected and the world would get to see the infamous Jacobi Grizzly behaving like the snot-nosed, bossy whiner the TV always had a way of gleaming past. Then again, Mikey realized, it would only decrease their ratings and get Mikey fired.

The young cameraman cleared his throat. "Three…" He began. Jacobi Grizzly blinked in surprise and made motions for the wardrobe designers to hurriedly continue their mission in making him look as close to perfection as he'd ever get. "Two…" Mikey continued, eyeing the suburban streets they had subtly blocked off for the show. "…Now." He mouthed softly, but Jacobi Grizzly had already plastered such a pleased grin on his face that it should've been considered an art.

"Good day and hi, viewers!" He chimed out as he waved his left hand high above his head. "You're now viewing live—as all of our _Spooked Ya! _shows are—as we invade the doorstep of an average, completely unsuspecting citizen." There was a devilish gleam in Grizzly's eye that made Mikey wonder if Jacobi didn't find the citizen so average; unsuspecting, probably, but everyday-ordinary? _Come on, Grizzly, that isn't like you, _Mikey thought skeptically as he peered at the host through the lens.

"For the sake of enjoyment, we shall now gather our troops." Grizzly chuckled. Mikey fought not to roll his eyes; after all, Jacobi said that whenever the prank was just beginning. To his left, he spotted a group of animal tamers cautiously leading some feral-looking creatures to the doorstep. Mikey aimed the camera on them, causing Grizzly to make an indignant face off-camera.

His glossy tone never failed him, though. "Don't get me confused with the ferocity at the door, ladies and gentlemen!" He joked. "What you are _now viewing _is a real live Grizzly bear!" In his mind, Mikey could hear applauding from the interested audience.

"Beside this Hulk-in-Bear-form are an actual African tiger, a charming gorilla, one truly fierce red-tailed hawk, and a devilish Gray wolf! Talk about excitement, folks!" _If only the animals would eat Grizzly instead, _the cameraman thought darkly. _I bet that actual grizzly pays better than Jacobi ever will._

"Now," Jacobi continued in an excited whisper. "We knock on the door."

_Knock, knock_.

There were a few muffled noises: something about a girl named "Melissa", and another thing about students and detention. The underpaid cameraman shook his head in confusion but kept the camera focused on rolling at the door.

Finally the mahogany door creaked open slowly, almost suspiciously. Boy, was this guy in for a shocker. The door was now wide enough for the man to peer through at all the animals.

"AHHH!" The man bellowed at the top of his lungs, but before Jacobi Grizzly could pop out from behind the house, the man dodged behind the door and began searching maniacally for something.

To Mikey's complete and utter astonishment, the man yanked out a flashlight and pointed it out at the tiger.

"Who's **first**?" The man screamed.

"Uh…" Mikey leaned in close to his coworker, Jeannie. "I thought we ran backgrounds on these people."

Jeannie shrugged, still strategically placed beside the camera so she was blocked by the fake bushes they were crouching in. "I guess you never know who's crazy." She whispered back. "This guy's a vice-principal."

Mikey looked back up at the man still pointing a flashlight at the tiger's chest, yelling something about needing another light (Why would he say 'And a light' if he was holding a flashlight in his palm?) The man suddenly began making wild demands, ordering to speak to the leader of the bandits.

"Poor kids." Mikey commented. _They must feel like they're his enemies or something, _He thought sympathetically. Jacobi slipped beside Mikey with a grin. Mikey stared at the host, completely startled. _When did he get there? _He wondered in surprise.

Jacobi Grizzly chuckled. "That shows you what happens when you _try _to invade **my **planet!"

"Uh...?"

Jeannie and Mikey could only helplessly gawk.

**Yeah, yeah. I know. I have issues. I just had to write it. It's late at night and I couldn't think of anything else to do. Maybe later I'll add another short chapter about **_**Spooked Ya! **_**going after the Visser Three, or even certain Animorphs and all. It all depends on whether or not you guys enjoy this, and if I get as bored as I did to type this up. **


	2. Who's Scared?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs at 11:00 a.m. either! Big surprise.**

**Thought-speak is in (Underlined Parantheses.)**

_Spooked Ya!_

"Jacobi?" Jeannie rushed after the host, jogging awkwardly as he hurried off to who-knows-where. "Jacobi, slow down! I need to talk to you."

Jacobi Grizzly stopped to adjust his jacket as Jeannie barely caught up. "What is it, Ms. Claude?" He asked in a voice that sounded so brisk that his assistant wondered if he had been guzzling Monster energy drinks again in his dressing room again.

Boldly, Jeannie grabbed his hand to stop him from focusing on smoothing out his jacket. "Jacobi, you're acting oddly." Jeannie felt her hands wrap around her arms in a shiver. "And all that with the vice-principal."

"Harmless fun." Jacobi Grizzly assured her with a wave of his hand.

Jeannie blinked. "Oh, _that_ I know. It was pretty funny, too—until you said that about invading planets?"

Jacobi made a nervous, stuttering cough. "W-well, that's because, um, well, it's sorta…" He trailed off awkwardly. Jeannie raised an eyebrow and brushed strands of her hair out of her eyes.

"Are you going to _answer_ or _not_, Grizzly?" She asked. Jacobi Grizzly, her former high-school sweetheart, stared at her for a few long moments. "Jacobi?" She repeated, still wondering what was going on inside Grizzly's mind.

Grizzly yanked his hand out of her grasp, smoothing his hair and fixing his shirt collar. "You'll find out soon, Jeannie." He promised frigidly. "We've got another victim," His eyebrows wiggled jokingly, and Jeannie managed a light smile. "And you'll love what we've got planned."

"Oh—okay then, Jacobi—Jacobi, wait up!" She hollered, racing after him as he dashed off into the luxuriant green field.

Mikey, the grumbling, young cameraman, was messing with the equipment when Jeannie managed to rush into the area. "What's going on here?" Jeannie asked curiously. Mikey shrugged, still muttering to himself. The assistant felt some pity wash over her: Mikey worked day-and-night for Grizzly, doing whatever he asked (his job was always on the line) and was still underpaid. The poor guy just lived in a cramped trailer, traveling with the show and the equipment.

"I don't know," He mumbled, wiping a smudge off the side of the camera. "You never know with Jacobi Grizzly." His brown eye slipped over to look at the assistant who was still clutching her clipboard tightly to her stomach. "Well, at least I don't have a clue. I just _film_ the madness that ensues; I don't cause it."

"Yeah…" Jeannie glanced around at the location they had chosen. "So, looks like you get to use the bush disguise again, eh?"

"Uh-huh." Mikey muttered, slipping the green leaf wrap over the camera until only the lens was popping out. "I don't know what's with this field."

"Where's everyone else?" Jeannie wondered aloud, putting the clipboard over her eyes to shadow her face. "I had told Tim to get the…"

"Grizzly told 'em that he only needed a few of us this time." Mikey glanced up at Jeannie and stood up beside her, wiping the grass stains of his knees. "Is it true that they hired that really weird actor for this one?"

Jeannie shrugged sadly. "I wouldn't know. I'm basically just getting Grizzly's coffee and making sure no one's died yet." She explained. The job wasn't really all that important; most of the time, she felt like a volunteering supervisor. The producers didn't seem to know what do with her, but Grizzly had insisted that the job was needed. _He always wants that coffee in the morning, _she mused.

"Starting in five minutes!" Mikey called loudly. Jacobi, who happened to be walking past them, turned and scowled at him.

"I'm not ready yet." He said testily. "And our actor isn't here. He said he'd be here—whereis he?!" Jeannie rushed over to him, smoothing his sleeve down soothingly. She knew Jacobi's tense attitude was just his stress popping through. _He usually isn't this bad though. _Jeannie turned, about to ask Mikey if the camera was prepared when she heard a breath of relief come out of Jacobi. Surprised, the woman looked over her shoulder, and nearly screamed.

Standing a short distance away—and getting closer—was a blue furry centaur with a tail that ended in a moon-shaped blade. The thing had no mouth and eyestalks mounted on its head. Jeannie clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her shriek, and felt Grizzly's hand tighten around her shoulder warningly. It was too late, though; the centaur sensed her fear and approached quietly.

"Um, Jean, I want you to meet our actor," The Spooked Ya host said nervously. "This is…Noah—Noah Martin." **(If there is an actor out there named that or any of these names I use, sorry!!)**

Jeannie tried to sound sarcastic, but her voice came out so fearful she barely understood it herself. "W-we h-h-hire cen-taurs no-ow?"

The huge, muscular centaur dipped its head in apology, but its stalk eyes still watched Jeannie. She felt a shudder coming on. (I do not mean to startle you.) It said. (I am merely here because it was requested by Mr. Jacobi Grizzly.) It was funny; Jeannie could've sworn the voice she was hearing was inside her head, not out loud.

Jeannie gave the host a pointed look.

"Yeah, about the whole centaur-thing." Grizzly motioned to the new actor with a flourish. "He's a highly-talented make-up actor." He leaned into Jeannie's ear and whispered, "And his rates are awesome!" Jeannie tugged herself away and started striding irritably to her hiding spot. Jacobi grinned maniacally after her, as if he found it funny. Then again, he did host a show where scaring people and making them look like whiny idiots was the source of entertainment. "Hey, uh, Manny! We ready to start filming yet?" He called out to the cameraman still disguised in the bushes.

"It's **_Mikey_**." She heard him mutter angrily. "Yeah, sure thing, boss!" He added loudly. Another wave of pity for him touched Jeannie Claude's heart. The poor, underappreciated thing.

Jacobi pointed to the distant trees to the right of the camera's view. "Go hide in there until he passes by you." He directed the "highly skilled make-up artist." Noah Martin nodded his head and galloped off. _Those extra legs don't look like make-up! _Jeannie thought angrily from beside Mikey in the bushes.

"Three…"

Jacobi smoothed down his hair to perfection and flashed a sparkly white grin her way. Jeannie felt the faint sense that a lump was forming in her throat.

"Two…"

Glancing over at the trees, the assistant-slash-coffee runner noticed that Noah Martin was keeping himself cleverly concealed within the bushes, flora, and trees. He knew camouflage well enough—he would need to, in order to hide that Mohawk of blue fur.

"Now." Mikey mouthed. _I hate show business,_ Jeannie thought darkly as she saw Grizzly put on a completely different aura. Jacobi smiled at the camera, the illusion totally masking who he normally was.

"Good day and hi, folks!" Jacobi cooed to the camera in a loud whisper. "We've got only a few seconds before our next victim appears. Today we'll be popping in on Mr.…Three." She could see a bit of a frown tearing at his lip. "Mr. Three is in full-costume as his _job_ requires. We've decided to let him feel secure, and know that he **isn't** alone." Jacobi gave the audience a devilish smirk before slipping off into his hiding place beside Jeannie. Making sure to be soundless, the assistant shoved him farther away than needed. She was still sore about the whole 'lying' issue.

The victim came trotting through to the right side. Mikey angled the camera on the creature. Jeannie watched skeptically as the monster continued jogging, its deadly tail slicing at unseen flies. Jacobi leaned beside the camera. "Wait for it." He whispered, eyeing the bushes with Jeannie, who felt a nervous tightening in her chest.

Just as the victim passed the trees, the actor leaped magnificently out of the bushes. _Does he seem taller—maybe older? _Jeannie wondered in surprise. The victim's four eyes bulged in shock. (Andalite bandit!) He exclaimed loudly.

(No,) replied the actor. (I am not one of the Bandits, Visser.)

Mr. "Visser" Three looked like he'd had a heart attack then and there.

(Then who could you possibly—?) Three began to bellow doubtfully.

The actor circled him cockily, his tail snapping like a bullwhip. (Visser Three, you know exactly **who **I am. There is no need to attempt to seem even more stupid than you already are.)

Yep. Heart attack. That poor, strange guy. Then again, the host's assistant really didn't feel sorry for him. He had this persona that seemed to be frowning all the time. It was creepy.

_Sheesh! _Jeannie thought incredulously. _Where do they get this stuff? They should, like, make it into a book series or something. _She glanced at the horrified, somewhat-petrified look on Three's face and decided against it. _Nah, they'd leave off on some kind of cliffhanger, probably. _

Now the actor leaned in close, his four green eyes gleaming with complete hatred. Distantly, Jeannie wished she had some popcorn of something to eat while she watched and attempted not to start laughing scornfully. Years of practice in this art made her keep her chuckles inside.

(Yeerk scum,) The centaur snarled. (I am Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, the Prince you attempted to murder.)

With two soft whooshes of air, Visser's back legs failed him, causing him to buck awkwardly in the air as he stared up at the actor claiming to be an elf or something. _Yeah, right. An elf? That guy? _She held back a snort, not wanting to break the tense moment. _Who would believe __**that**__? _

(G-guards,) Visser began to call out hoarsely. (Destroy him!) When no one came to his crackling call, his shoulders stiffened and he repeated it in a yell. (Destroy Elfangor!)

(You are still a fool, Visser Three.) Elfsomething said scornfully. (The Ellimist has given me powers—powers to destroy you.)

There was this long moment as Mr. Three's eyes widened exponentially.

(And you, Visser, will never—not in a thousand lifetimes—ever succeed in destroying me.) He snarled. (I will not be defeated by a lowlife like you.)

(H-how?") Was all the man could stammer.

Jacobi nudged Mikey's arm to zoom in on Visser's face. Mikey aimed successfully and smiled slightly when the camera showed the baseball-sized eyes fearfully staring up at the other centaur. Maybe later, they'd add whimpering noises and baby crying effects for the reruns.

The actor laughed such a frightening, hissing laugh that Jeannie felt the hair on her neck spike up. (Because, Esplin. **I **will destroy **you**_._)

There was a long moment of silence where nothing but the subtle whistling of the wind through the grass blades and fur reached the field. Finally, Visser Three made a swallowing face and stood up rather shakily.

(Is that so?) The centaur-man murmured.

Elfsomething's head slowly nodded. (It is. You have run out of options.)

The stalk eyes of Visser tore away from Elfsomething's face and glanced behind him. (Speaking of running,) The other centaur frowned curiously. Suddenly, Visser swirled around and flashed the actor a fearfully upset look. (Guards! GUARDS! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR IDIOTS! GET OVER HERE _NOW_!!) Visser Three yelped as he bolted and raced down the field. Jeannie didn't think the "guards" would need to come to Visser; it looked like he was on his way to them; pretty quickly, in fact.

After a few silent moments, Mikey turned the camera to the centaur, who appeared smaller with spikier blue fur between his stalk eyes. (May I have my payment?) "Noah Martin" asked politely.

Jacobi grinned, clapped "Noah Martin" on the back, and looked directly into the camera as he spoke, "Yep. Sure thing, buddy." With a flourish, Grizzly pulled a short blanket off of a pile of what appeared to be white boxes. Jeannie frowned; there was no way there could be money in there.

The actor hurriedly opened the box and delicately lifted a cinnamon bun, of all things, out. (I must go now.) He stated, looking with three of his eyes at the cinnamon bun and one eye on the cameras.

Jacobi nodded. "Naturally." He paused. "Though one tip of advice before you leave." The actor glanced up barely at him, still cuddling his frosted buns. "Um, you might want to deal with the whole Mohawk-issue. It's-it's just not a very good look."

**0_0**

**Uhm…review?**

**Btw, the Mohawk issue is from the TV series. I crack up every time Ax's Mohawk appears. *Grins* **

**From now on, I'll be trying to make **_**Spooked Ya! **_**more funny/interesting by doing it in the POV of… (Dun, dun, dun) The Victims!! XD**

**To give your opinion, the green button below is happy to help! Submit your ideas and victims into the Review box, and I'll be sure to get back to you on them! (Gah, I sound like an answering machine…)**


End file.
